tumblrponyfandomcom-20200213-history
Ask Slayer
Ask Slayer,Features the life of Slayer Warcry, an earth ponie , who had recently arrived to Equestria, unlike his pony kin , he wears clothes full time, walks en 2 legs and he make his living as a swordmaster and a blacksmith, backed up by his "anger" issues History Slayer din´t born in Equestria at all, he born in a small earth ponie country in the far West, in a Land called Vilderan, according to him, his familiy ancestors emigrated from equestria after his very beggining, rejecting the alliance with the Pegasus and Unicorns, labeled as "The evil Slavers" by his ancestors, his kin pity equestria´s earth pony population, thinking they are patethic slaves, like in the ancient times, Slayer thinks the apple family is the living proof of that. 'The Great Exile' Slayer´s ancestors abandoned the newly founded equestria, and make his way to the east, they decided to rather die free in the desert than live in slavery, but they survided after a 3 years travel, they settle in a place called "the Estherian steppes" in the middles of the blooming kingdoms around them. Life in the Empire After 3 Millenia, the pony small settlement managed to be a part ot the empire. In Unity lies strenght they say , that was the key to the survival of the empire, war after war, there was no option but include the pony population, in the last year, a misterious kingdom formed by powerful magicians, turned obsessed with destroying the empire, during that war, Slayer´s brother Redmist, was applauded by his family and kin due to his military feats.....but nobody cares about the feat of the younger brother, a ancient and stupid traidtion in which only the older son receives praises, angered by a life of being ignored by his family, he leave the country and after 4 months of travel, he reached equestria as an act of defiance, since Equestria is stil hated by most the vilderan ponies. 'Where they came....' For Slayer Equestria was a new way to see life, used to violence ans bloodshed, the innocence of ponyville was unsettling, during his first time there he was suspicious of his inhabitants, now he ca ntrust them, but he often say that the Princess are a violation of the commands of the Creators because of their power. Relations from the unknown Even a gruff and stawart warryor like him have a soten heart, he found a new reason to fight and care after meet his now marefriend Sora, a blue unicorn (irony intended) . The origin of Sora is motive of debate, many rumors about her run across the town, the ponies who have meet her say she is a kind of hibrid monster from the undeworld or something, that´s is not that bad, except for...she houses two orphans of unknown origin : Suzy and Clash (earth ponie and pegasus), normally they are the targets from the shool bullies (like Diamond Tiara and Silver spoon) often trated as freaks besides the "blank flank"... until Slayer treathen those bullies with "burning everything their hold dear...before killing them in a 10 days agony", Slayer always do what the vows to do, make him feared in town, alongside his misterious marefriend. Did someone say humans? Alongside his "wo uld to be family" and some friends Slayer is helped in his Forge by the local unicorn Lyra Heartstrings, interesting in the tales of other races outside equestria, Lyra asked for a job to get to hear his histories 'The humble shall rise....' Slayer, job was hard , after all... who buys armor and sword in ponyville?, by this reason he shifted into more house hold tools, and some unique made for ponies , like special handles for tools like painting elements. But stilll some ponies are attracted by his talent with the anvil and forge, and pay big amounts of gold '...Violentia...' Slayer managed to hide his powers and blood lust most of the time, but during the changeling invasion, he left his desire of death took over in order to protect the defenseless citizen, in return he ask them to not say nothing about what he did, he saved them of course, bu he fear what equestria will do his his methods are know by the public PD: updates will be added soon.... Gallery of a angry one warrr1.jpg|Working with lyra|linktext=Working with lyra Fin2.jpg|Talking with his crush Sora|linktext=Talking with his Crush.... ha1.jpg|Helping little Suzy|linktext=Helping little Suzy SLayer1.jpg|Blog first avatar|linktext=Blog first avatar civer.jpg|Blog current Avatar|linktext=Blog current Avatar SlayerXsora.jpg|..even a warryor can love|linktext=..even a warryor can love secuela.jpg|Ponyville can be boring at times|linktext=Ponyville can be boring at times